My Everything
by Emilia
Summary: Oooh! My first Kensuke/Daiken! This is also my entry for "A girl named Goo's yaoi contest" and for "Cynthia's Kensuke contest" that's two contests...haah... ah anyway, thsi is a luvy story bout Ken and Daisuke and how they met, stayed in love while they f


Tacky disclaimer: Ugh! One of these days I'll just go write a disclaimer story so I won't have to ever do this again… *sigh*…. I don't own Digimon er anything that has ever been seen with that little c symbol near it. Besides, I'm much happier with my pet Krillin, pet Quatre, pet Piccolo and 2-D boyfriend Wufei.  
This weirdo Daiken fic is dedicated to Digi-Diva of the Digi-girl Trio who shoved me into the kewl idea of Daisuke and Ken and then proceeded to cry until I said I would write one. This is also my entry for "A Girl named Goo"'s yaoi contest and for Cynthia's Kensuke contest. Some advertising....go read their stuff! It's good!  
And noooow one quick warning for the poor soul who doesn't know what Daiken OR Yaoi is: THIS HAS BOYS WITH BOYS!!!!! *Cough* and now back to the story…  
Gah thsi must be the 4th time I've re-uploaded this fic! I keep finding mistakes on it and stuff!!!!! (maybe I need to learn to stpell better^_^)  
}{}{Cutesy thing to know- Dai suki means "I like you"}{}{  
@}~~'~~,~~~ @}~~'~~,~~~ @}~~~'~~~,~~~  
  
"Daisuke? Daisuuuuke???" Motomiya Daisuke jerked his head up from the bench he was sitting on. "Geeze! I thought you had passed out with your eyes open or something!" He looked up to see the smiling face of Takeru. Hikari, faithful as ever, was at his side.  
  
"Gomen, I'm fine…" Daisuke muttered fumbling for his bag. "I just thought I'd come here for a second after practice…"  
  
"Ah, well we couldn't find you after school so we thought maybe you were at home. But when we got there, Jun said you would be here at the soccer field where you played yesterday." Hikari put a hand on her hip and twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.  
  
"I just needed some time to think, that's all. This is where we played the game… that game against- "  
  
"Against that baka the Digimon Kaizer!" Takeru snapped. "I never could have guessed that it was him, could you?"  
  
"He has a name you know! It's Ichijouji Ken!" Daisuke growled.  
  
"Hey! Woah! We're all on the same side here right?" Hikari laughed nervously, surprised at Daisuke's sudden out-burst at Takeru.  
  
"G- gomen ne." Daisuke blushed and lowered his head into his lap. "I just feel like-"  
  
"Hey Daisuke, it's okay! You're right, he does have a name. You played a soccer game against Ichijouji Ken , but then we found out he was the Digimon Kaizer, that's all. I'd feel a little shocked too."  
  
Daisuke was about to respond, but stopped. Then, "Hai Takeru I guess you're right. I'll snap out of it in a day or so. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Well Hikari and I were going to meet Miyako and Iori at the park right now. That's why we were looking for you. We know how much you love soccer and well, we thought you'd like to come, ne?"  
  
"Arigato, but no. I can't today. I've got… things I need to take care of." Daisuke lowered his eyes at this, uttering a small sigh.  
  
"Okay, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Takeru and Hikari walked away from the small bench, leaving Daisuke alone once again.  
  
"He has a name." Daisuke lowered his head in-between his knees and sighed. "His name is Ken. His name is the Digimon Kaizer. But to me he'll always be Ken. " He dragged a finger along the ground, writing the name that still lingered on his lips. "Ken, ai sh-" No. He couldn't let himself say it. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to marry a pretty girl, preferably Hikari, and then spend his life as a pro-soccer player; all of this happening after they had defeated the Digimon Kai- no! He couldn't bear to even let it be in a mere sentence.  
  
"I hate him!" Daisuke suddenly whispered, a lump forming in his throat, along with the discomfort of hot tears filling his eyes. "I hate him! I hate him!" A few small dark circles appeared on the pavement under his eyes. "I hate him!" Who is Him? Is it God? "No! I hate him!" Then who is Him? Who are you crying for? For Him? Who is Him? "I hate him! Don't you see? I hate him!" Who? Him. Who is Him? "He-" He is Him? "No! I hate him!" Daisuke jumped to his feet, forcing himself to declare this to the few gray clouds that hung in the air. "I hate him!" Again with Him. Who IS Him? You have to say it Daisuke. Who is Him? "I hate-" Who IS Him? "I hate-" Who? "I can't! I can't because he's-" Him. Who is he? "He's everything…"The weight in Daisuke's heart made him fall to his knees. "He's everything. Ken is everything." He struggled to crawl onto the grass, where he curled into a fetal position, loosing the battle to hold in the tears that stung his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, catching several blades of bitter grass in his mouth as he quietly murmured "Ken, ai shiteru. You are everything."  
  
  
"Everything! I'm all set. I won't be needing this place anymore…" The alto of Ichijouji Ken's voice failed to reach his parent's ears as he prepared to depart permanently into the Digital World. "Perhaps I should say my good-byes… nah!" He chuckled evilly and looked around his room once more to make sure he wasn't leaving anything incriminating around. Then the laughter stopped. "Kuso! How could I even think about leaving without this?" He shoved his hand into a drawer and pulled out something that glistened in the daylight.   
  
They were goggles; square ones, not round like the old ones owned by that Yagami Taichi. There was a very thin line where one of the eyes had been glued back together. On the other eye that was completely intact, someone had written 'To my koi. Ai shiteru, Ken you are my everything. Dai."  
  
"How could I ever leave these behind?" The coldness in Ken's eyes melted as he traced the inscription over and over. "Daisuke…" Heh, that name… what had he told him about it? That his name wasn't true. He didn't just like him, he loved him. "Dai Shiteru. That makes more sense!" Ken snickered at his own joke, then looked back at the goggles. 'Ken, you are my everything.'  
  
"Maybe I do have some good byes to says after all…" He sauntered out of his room, holding his head high.  
  
"Where are you going Ken-chan?" His mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going out mother. No need to be concerned." He casually walked out the door and then out of the apartment complex into the street. He thought he heard several people whisper 'there he goes! It's him! Ken Ichijouji!' Pah! They had no clue who he was. No clue at all. Only those four annoying chosen children and…him. Who is Him? "Daisuke…"  
  
Daisuke was the only one that had known before any of the others that he, Ken, was the Digimon Kaizer. In fact, Daisuke knew before he himself had even known he would be one of the Chosen Children.  
  
  
  
About two weeks before the Digimon Kaizer's official reign of terror that had summoned the new Chosen Children,Ichijouji Ken had been sitting in the VIP section of a restaurant, calmly chewing on a piece of tuna sashimi. He was about to dip another piece into the soy sauce- wassabe mixture when He walked in, a soccerball under one arm and square goggles managing to show themselves through his spikey hair.   
  
Ken's heart skipped a beat. This boy was like magic! And then, he turned and looked right at him. Their eyes met and Ken's jaw ceased from the rhythmic chewing of his sashimi. If his mouth hadn't been full of slimy red tuna, his jaw would've been hanging down in astonishment. Those eyes were so beautiful, so mournful, containing the power to freeze time around them. He suddenly became aware to the fact that those eyes were moving closer to him, step after step.  
  
Then a voice called "Hey kid! Go away!Ichijouji-san can't be bothered while he's eating!". Kuso! Why did people always have to protect him when he didn't need to be protected? If they guarded him like this when he was leaving talk shows and conventions, then he wouldn't have to sign countless autographs and be smothered by the lips of unknown girls who shrieked the minute he looked in their direction.  
  
The boy had started to back away. Then gave him a quick smile before he turned to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Wait!" Ken was suddenly surprised to hear himself calling this out. "It's all right, I…I know him. He was going to join me for lunch, ne?" He glanced at the boy hopefully.  
  
"H-hai!" He smiled and hurried over to sit with Ken, setting his soccerball next to him as he sat down.  
  
"Are you sure Ichijouji-san?" The manager of the restaurant eyed the boy questioningly.  
  
"Oh course I'm sure! I'm a genius aren't I?" Ken smirked at the boy as he said this, as if to say 'ha! This line gets them everytime.'  
  
Like magic, the manager bowed and backed away. "Gomen nasai Ken-sama!"  
  
"Ichijouji-san, what would your friend like?" A waiter asked, his pen poised to write.  
  
"Get him my usual. Oh and bring me a new pot of tea, can't you?"  
  
" Hai, right away!" The waiter rushed back to the kitchen.  
  
"So, um, what's your usual if you don't mind me asking?" The boy spoke directly to him for the first time.  
  
"Ah, the most expensive thing on the menu of course! And since I ordered it, they'll make sure it's cooked to perfection. Now tell me…" Ken paused, waiting for a name.  
  
"Daisuke, Motomiya Daisuke." Daisuke… it was like the kind of music that came from a violin when the rain batted down on a roof in November.  
  
"Tell me Daisuke, what soccer team do you play for?" Oh God! Of all the questions to ask!  
  
"Ah, hai, well I'm not on one yet for another week or so. But I've heard you're a soccer fan Ichijouji-san. Are you going to join the league this year?"  
  
"Hai, of course! And call me Ken."  
  
"A-arigato." Daisuke had stuttered, blushing.  
  
"So do you usually walk into the VIP section with a soccer ball or was it just a special occasion?"  
  
"Gomen, I had just gotten out of soccer practice when I happened to be walking by and-" He stopped and stared down at the bowl of miso soup that had been placed in front of him.  
  
"And..?" Ken could feel Daisuke's discomfort and tried to make his voice gentle.  
  
"And I felt like I had to come see you. I've seen you around before. You've been on the news and stuff, I mean and it was just this feeling I had."  
  
"Well it might shock you but-" Gah! What was he doing? They had just met! "Eh, it's nothing. Nevermind."  
  
"Nani! Tell me!" Daisuke downed his miso as a tray of sashimi was placed before him and Ken's sashimi tray was exchanged with a tray of dragon rolls.  
  
"When you walked in… I hoped you would come see me." Ken tried to hide his face as he mixed a new dish of wassabe and soy sauce. There was silence. Ken decided to keep talking before Daisuke could respond or walk away. "There's just something about you that I saw in your eyes. Gomen, I know we just met, but-"  
  
"Dai suki!" Daisuke suddenly blurted out.  
  
"No, my name's Ken. You're Daisuke." Ken smiled at his own joke. "And arigato. Oh and Daisuke?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Dai suki."  
  
"I heard you say my name the first time!" It was Daisuke's turn to smile at his own joke. "And arigato. I'm glad we both feel the same."  
  
"So, let's look at this for a second. We just met five minutes ago, but we both just admitted that we liked each other."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So now what? What can we do about it now that these feeling are-" He was stopped by the press of Daisuke's finger against his lips.  
  
"Shhh. This is what we do…" Daisuke's lips suddenly placed themselves in front of Ken's.  
  
"Daisuke…" Ken whispered.  
  
"I know, I like you too."  
  
"No, Daisuke… I've never really… willingly kissed someone before." Ken said nervously.  
  
"Then this is your lucky day." Daisuke ran his tongue over his own lips and gently pulled Ken towards him. So what if people were staring? They could go to hell for all they cared.  
  
Ken closed his eyes and he suddenly felt a soft press against his lips; Daisuke's lips. So gentle, so beautiful as only a true kiss can be. Ken felt his hand go to touch the side of Daisuke's face. The world stopped again and then the kiss slowly ended.  
  
"Well?" Daisuke smiled.  
  
"I can't believe it. It was like there was…an angel in front of me! I've never… Daisuke you're…"  
  
"Everything."  
  
  
  
Everything… Daisuke sighed as he looked to the sky. Those clouds, those birds, the fading sun, they didn't matter. All Daisuke could hear were voices, playing like an old song, the ones that he loved to remember.  
  
'Daisuke, koi I have to tell you something. There's a place I have to go to soon. A place where I'm an emperor, a ruler.'  
  
'Ken-chan that's wonderful! When are we-'  
  
'Daisuke… my jewel… I can't take you with me.'  
  
'Y-you can't? Nani? Why not?'  
  
'It's complicated. Gomen koi, but it's out of my-'  
  
'I might never… get to see you again….'  
  
'No, you'll see me again, I promise. I could never leave you alone.'  
  
'Ken, I'll miss you. I miss you already.'  
  
'Ssh! No more. I'm not gone yet koi. Ai shiteru.'  
  
Daisuke's hands tightened around the helpless blades of grass beneath him. He hadn't known he would be given and digi-vice. He hadn't known that his only love would be viewed by the others as-  
  
  
  
"My enemy." Ken's hand reached into his pocket to caress the goggles he had pulled out from his room earlier. "I didn't know it would happen like that." And then he had laid his eyes, in conceited glory, upon the boy at the head of these Chosen Children. Daisuke…  
  
  
  
"Daisuke… Daisuke? Koi? Wake up." Ken's fingers had gently traced the outline of Daisuke's lips as he started to wake from his unconscious state. He had been so desperate to defeat this new enemy, and Ken- so eager to let his koi know that it was in fact he who his heart was set against beating- had done the only thing he could do without revealing to the others who he was. He captured his koi and laughed evilly until all others were away from them, allowing him the freedom to comfort his fallen angel.  
  
"K-Ken-chan..?" Daisuke's eye slowly began to unhaze as he looked for the body that held to voice of his love. Then his eyes fell up the Digimon Kaizer; upon Ken. "You! Stay away from me! Where am I?" Daisuke had jumped to his feet frantically, calling out for his digimon.  
  
"Daisuke… don't you know me?" Tears fought their way into Ken's eyes, rolling down his cheek and stopping at the edge of the goggles he wore over his eyes.  
  
"Stay away from me you jerk! I don't know what you want from me but-"  
  
"Daisuke! LOOK AT ME!" Ken cried.  
  
"No! What are you gonna do? Throw a dark ring around me?" Daisuke, his strong, brave Daisuke, pulled the first thing out he could find out of his pocket and threw it at him. Goggles… his beloved square goggles with a large crack running in one eye.  
  
"Daisuke…" More tears fell from him as he bent to pick up the items his koi held so dear. "What happened to you-"  
  
"Stay away from me!" Daisuke commanded as Ken took a step towards him  
  
"Dai...Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"No!" Daisuke coldly replied.  
  
"Look at me Daisuke! Look at me koi!"  
  
"N-nani?" Daisuke had asked, his eyes growing wide with shock.  
  
"Look at me… please! Ai shiteru…Daisuke you're hurting me so much right now. Look at me!" A pain in Ken's chest was making his tears sting his eyes. Why couldn't Daisuke see him as Ken?  
  
He looked over at Daisuke who was taking shaky steps towards him, his hand extended. It reached out and pulled off the goggles that covered most of Ken's face. Those eyes stared at him, full of love, full of hurt. "K- Ken?" Daisuke's voice cracked as tears began to rise into his eyes.  
  
"Hai, Daisuke, it's me…"  
  
"B- but why are you…? You said you were going to…"  
  
"I am because I have to. I can't control this side of me well enough to not obey it's wishes to take over this place. Please understand, Daisuke. I never wanted to be the Digimon Kaizer, I never wanted to get you involved in any way and I had no clue you would be chosen to fight me."  
  
  
"If you had told me before all this I would've refused to do it. I'd rather be a nobody than a chosen Child if it meant fighting you." Daisuke's chest heaved as he struggled to hold in his tears.  
  
"No. We aren't fighting koi. The chosen children and the Digimon Kaizer are, not Daisuke and Ken." Ken whispered gently as he pulled Daisuke to him, holding him close as both their tears broke free.  
  
"But what if you got found out. They'd never except us together." Daisuke tightened his grip, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Well figure it out, Koi, we'll figure it out. But our biggest problem right now if figuring out how to get you out of here without them suspecting anything."  
  
"I suppose you could tie me up and pretend to hold me captive until I'm saved." Daisuke muttered looking up.  
  
"That should work. Those kid seem gullible enough."  
  
"Ne, that Takeru's a big idiot. He'll believe anything, just you watch."  
  
"I will." He tilted Daisuke's face up for a kiss. "But my heart's with you."  
  
  
  
That was only a few weeks ago. He could still feel the press of Daisuke's face against his neck as his tears fell. Then he stopped. This was the place, all right. The exact same soccer field his team and Daisuke's had played on. He had gotten the feeling Daisuke would be here. He glanced around the corner at the field. Right as rain, as always. There was his Daisuke, curled up on the cold grass, staring at the sky. Were there tears in his eyes? "Gomen Daisuke. I didn't mean to hurt you so much…"  
  
  
"…So much. My heart hurts so much." Daisuke pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Why couldn't he have let me go with him? He said he'd be with me forever…" A wind blew through the air, making Daisuke shiver. There was something in that wind, telling him something…. Someone was here. "Ken…" Well he wouldn't face him. He couldn't, there would be too much pain.  
  
  
The night before, as soon as Daisuke had returned form the Digital world after the Digimon Kaizer had revealed himself as Ken, he ran out of the school. Down the street, past the restaurants, past the grocery store Daisuke raced until he got to the right house. He almost rang the doorbell, but then realized it would do him no good. Ken's parents were probably out scheduling another TV appearance for him or something. Sighing, Daisuke reached around under a flower pot until he found the spare key Ken had hidden for him.   
  
Throwing the door open, Daisuke had run inside, slammed the door and raced into Ken's room to wait. It was exactly five o'clock. He had a few hours to wait until the streetlights would go on. Daisuke sighed heavily and looked around his koi's room. To his surprise, there were no awards on the walls, no ribbons, no trophies, nothing that showed any of Ken's genius It was just a room. The place Ken had snuck him into when ever they needed to hold each other in private instead of in the view of pedestrian eyes. There was the futon that they would sit or lay on, wrapped in each other's comforting arms, the computer than Ken had explained held his entrance to the Digital world, and a shelf full of books. That was all; Then Daisuke's eyes fell upon Ken's desk.  
  
His goggles… the square ones. How did they get here? And why weren't they broken like they had been when he threw- "Ken. You fixed them didn't you?" Daisuke smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. "Ai shiteru, you can keep them for when you're lonely when we're apart." He looked around for a permanent marker as time slowly dragged by.  
  
Finally, a light filled Ken's room and Daisuke looked up from his nap to see his koi standing in front of his computer.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd finally show up!" Ken spun around to see Daisuke in front of him, a smile spreading across both their faces.  
  
"Daisuke…"Ken pulled Daisuke in for a kiss, holding him as tight as he possibly could. "Tell me this happiness can last forever."  
  
"Of course it will koi! This happiness is everything…" He looked into Ken's eyes. The ice blue was shining with sadness. "Ken, what's-"  
  
"Just hold me." Ken whispered softly, laying his head on Daisuke's chest. Daisuke looked at him curiously as he tightened the embrace on his beloved, holding him close, rocking back and forth gently as Ken gave a shaky sigh.  
  
"Shh." Daisuke pressed his lips on Ken's forehead, trying his best to comfort him. Ken fell to his knees, taking Daisuke with him.  
  
"Daisuke… Say we could stay like this forever." Ken murmured pressing his lips against Daisuke's, allowing his tongue to gently press past their lips and into his koi's mouth, then pulling it out again.  
  
"It will last forever if you want it too with all your-" Daisuke was cut off by the warm lips of Ken once again. His embrace was holding him even tighter. But there was something sad about this kiss. Something that-  
  
Daisuke pulled his lips away. "That felt like…goodbye. Ken, don't tell me that-"  
  
"Hai…"Ken's eyes lowered sadly. "Daisuke, I have to go and be there 24 hours a day. I don't want to but I-"  
  
"Then don't!!" Tears formed in Daisuke's eyes.  
  
"I have to." Ken whispered sadly. "I can't control it. I'm leaving tomorrow Daisuke and I-"  
  
"You didn't even think about me!" Daisuke cried. "You didn't even think of how much it would hurt me to have you gone! " Daisuke's eyes burned and he suddenly heard himself say "You don't even love me, do you?"  
  
"Daisuke…" It was Ken's turn to have tears in his eyes. "I love you with all my heart! How can you even think that I would-"  
  
"Because you're leaving me forever! You'd rather let that evil in you take you away from me than try to fight it. I want to help you Ken! But you don't want my help… You don't even want me."  
  
"No Daisuke! Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Ken tried to put his arms around Daisuke.  
  
"Get off of me!" Daisuke cried, standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"Daisuke, koi, wait!" Ken jumped to his feet and ran to stop Daisuke from leaving. "Wait!"  
  
"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Daisuke closed his eyes and more tears flowed out and he pushed Ken out of his way. "Just leave me alone!…"   
  
The front door slammed, shattering Ken's heart as if it were a window hit by a stone. "Daisuke… Ai shiteru. You're my everything."  
  
  
  
Ken forced himself to walk towards the crying Daisuke. Each time his feet hit the ground he felt hit heart thud louder in his chest. The shoulders of the figure that was Daisuke rose and fell. Daisuke…  
  
"Daisuke…" Ken stopped next to him and knelt down. "Daisuke, I'm-"  
  
"Why'd you bother coming? Shouldn't you be in the Digital world right now?" Those words, so cold, so pained.  
  
"No, Daisuke. I came to see you. You're where I want to be right now." He choked back tears as he stared at the shaking body of Daisuke. "Daisuke, turn around so I can see you, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not, koi? Why not?" A tear glided down Ken's cheek.  
  
"Because I…. I don't' want you to see me like this." Daisuke's voice cracked as he choked on, what sounded like, a sob.  
  
"Well can you at least stand up? I'm gong to get grass stains on my pants." Ken almost laughed, but found that he couldn't.  
  
"I can't." Daisuke was crying now. Ken could see his back shaking with each heaving breath.  
  
"Oh, here-" Ken rose and gently lifted Daisuke to his feet, then stopped and stared. Daisuke's side was covered with grass and mud. How long had he been laying there like that? "Koi, how long have you been over here?"  
  
"Just since this morning." Daisuke's back was still to him. "I came here to think, but Takeru and Hikari found me. Takeru started talking about you and…." Daisuke's voice died out.  
  
"And? What's wrong koi?" Ken asked as gently as he could. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
The figure that was Daisuke suddenly began to slump forwards. Ken dashed forward and caught him. "He said you were the Digimon Kaizer. And I s-said no, you were Ichijouji Ken . Then he left and I realized…" Daisuke barely managed to whisper his words.  
  
"What did you realize koi? What?" Daisuke suddenly tuned and flung his arms around Ken's waist, sobbing while he pressed his face into Ken's chest. "Daisuke…" Ken gently raised a hand and ran the back of it gently along Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke continued to cry. "Daisuke, look at me."  
  
Slowly, Daisuke raised his face to look into Ken's eyes. His face was red from crying, his eyes were in no better shape, and the goggles Taichi had given him had fallen off. Ken thought Daisuke had never looked more perfect.  
  
  
"I- I realized…" Daisuke forced himself to keep his gaze locked with Ken's. "I realized that you're everything. When I see you, it hurts right here." He placed Ken's hand over his heart. "But it hurts me that you're leaving me like this, knowing you might never come back. You might even forget me completely and I'd never be able to love someone like I love you." He sighed. "You're everything to me Ken. Everything."  
  
Daisuke studied Ken's face after he spoke. Tears had begun to trickle out of his eyes, caching a few of his ebony strands in their trails. "Daisuke you must understand that I have to do this."  
  
"Hai, I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do. I can' stop you from leaving, but I can't do much to protect you from the others either. But one thing's for certain."  
  
"Nani? What else?"  
  
"Ai shiteru Ken. You're everything." Daisuke's arms circled Ken's waist as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his koi's cheek.  
  
"I'm everything…" Ken looked down at Daisuke, drying his tears. "And so are you." He titled Daisuke's face to meet his lips with his own. "We're everything to each other."  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Ken, eventually, did return to the Digital world as the Digimon Kaizer for a few months. As he predicted, Daisuke and the other Chosen Children continued to do their best to defeat him and end the suffering of the Digital World. Later on, Ken was able to destroy the darkness in him that had made him become his alter ego, The Digimon Kaizer. He returned to Odaiba and to Daisuke, the one who held everything he ever needed.  
  
*~~~*  
  
OWARI  
  
*J*a*p*a*n*e*s*e**s*t*u*f*f*  
  
Ai shiteru= I love you  
Daisuke= I like you (funny huh? actually, I think it's spelled dai suki, but stiiiiiill!!)  
Nani= What  
Gomen ne, gomen nasai, gomen= Sorry  
Kuso= some kind of cuss word. (Just don't yell it at your parents, okay?)  
Ne= right  
Arigato= thank you  
Koi= cute pet name like Love, Lover ect.  
Hai= (no brainer) yes  
  
*K*e*n*s*u*k*e**f*o*r*e*v*e*r*!*!*!*  
  
  
Ken says : Review or I will kill you.  
Isn't he sweet?  



End file.
